


A Writer by Nature is a Dreamer

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Contracts, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Ghostwriter Jae, M/M, Sungjin and Jae are best friends, Writer Younghyun, Younghyun and Wonpil are best friends, more tags to be added later, other background relationships, writers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae is a ghostwriter and he was hired by Younghyun to write about his life. It's in the contract that he'll have to live with Younghyun for six months.However, it's not in the contract that he'd fall in love with the famous writer, but he did anyways.





	1. Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> based on an au from the jaebriprompts account on twitter

When Jaehyung first heard about this ‘ghostwriting contract’ for an actual writer, he felt like it was too good to be true. How could Jae, somebody who seems to have no luck with getting any writing opportunities anywhere, suddenly get an opportunity to ghostwrite for one of the most famous writers, _Kang Younghyun_? And for his autobiography?

Now at first, Jae said he was going to politely decline. He, out of all the possible writers, couldn’t have just magically been contacted by Kang Younghyun’s management team about this. There was absolutely no way. But, he was. Jae didn’t know how, but he was one of the few chosen for this position.

He was a bit insecure with his writing, so he felt as if he would just be terrible at this. His best friend, Sungjin, reassured him that he many other people  enjoys Jae’s writings, and that this was ghostwriting. If they didn’t like what he had, they could always talk about it with him and revise it. Sungjin had told the boy to just go for it. What other time would he ever get an opportunity like this?

Exactly.

So, with basically what he felt like was against his will, he scheduled a meeting with the staff of Younghyun, and Younghyun himself to see if he was really the right person for what they’re all asking.

He got Sungjin to help him with the reply email, and this is how it went:

    _Dear Managers of Kang Younghyun,_

_Thank you for an amazing opportunity! I’m very flattered that you have seen my work and thought that I had to potential to ghostwrite for the Kang Younghyun. I  am definitely interested, and would like to schedule a meeting with you guys so we could talk about this, and maybe I could possibly be chosen for this once in a lifetime experience. I’m available most during afternoon hours, so if you’d like to get back to me, that would be the most appropriate time to do so. Again, thank you so much for this opportunity!_

After the email was sent, even though Jae felt as if he sounded desperate, he felt, good. Though he felt a little relieved, he had new things to worry about. Things like: What was he going to wear? What was he going to say? What if he spoke before he thought and he said something super embarrassing and unprofessional?

Sungjin, knowing Jae overreacts a lot and is a huge drama king, told him not to worry and just listen to what is being asked, and repeat the question in statement form with your answer. Just like if it was a job interview. Also, to make sure you wear something nice, such as a tux.

Sounds easy, right?

Wrong.

Jae did terrible with interviews. He always got anxious and clammy, and ended up always coming off as ‘unprofessional.’ He also didn’t own any tuxedos, so he’d either have to buy one and wear it once, or rent one.

“Jae, let me help you. I already helped you on the emailing back part, and basically pushing you to do this, so let me help. I’ll get you a tux, you should just relax.” Sungjin said, snorting when Jae glared at him.

“Yeah, but–”

“No buts, Jaehyung. Things will be fine! Even if you don’t get chosen, even though I _know_ you will, you got chosen out of many writers just for an offer! That’s a big thing

“That means you’re fantastic in writing, and you have potential to go even further, maybe publish your own autobiography. Maybe you could even publish your own book, or write a book _with_ him and both of you get your names on the title?

“Yes, this is just ghostwriting, but _you,_ Jaehyung, out of millions of potential people, were chosen to maybe have this position. So, stop worrying! You’ll do great at the interview and I just know you’re the perfect person for the part.

“Especially because I know you have the hugest crush on Younghyun, and now you get to write with him about _him_. That comes easy to you, doesn't it?”

With Sungjin’s little speech, Jae was left stunned. As soon as he processed the last thing Sungjin had said, his cheeks grew hot and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I do _not_ have a crush on him. Absolutely not. I just admire him, that’s all.” Jae argued, but both of them knew that that was a total lie.

Well, not a _total_ lie. Jae did admire the writer, but he also had a litte crush on him. It was more obvious than Jae thought, which is why he got so defensive. 

Sungjin snorted, “Sure. Come to me and tell me what the sex was like when you two become contracted together.”

With that said, Sungjin walked out of the room, probably to get ready so he could go out and buy Jae’s tux, and Jae was left stunned.

Jae was _not_ going to have sex with The Kang Younghyun and he does _not_ have a crush on him.

—

“Here, try this on.” Sungjin said, and shoved a tux into Jae’s hand. Jae looked at the couch, and raised his eyebrows at Sungjin.

“Why’d you buy six different suits?” He asked, and Sungjin flushed at the question.

“Well, I figured that you’d be picky, _and_ you’ll have to wear all these fancy suits with your soon-to-be boyfriend at meetings, and I didn’t know you’d want to wear the same one every time.”

Jae rolled his eyes as he pulled down his jeans and slid black dress pants onto his long legs. “Okay, _first_ of all—”

“Oh here we go, drama king Jae.” Sungjin said, making Jae roll his eyes again.

“As I was _saying_ ,” Jae continued, statching the blazer from Sungjin’s hand when he said the word ‘saying.’

“For _one,_ I _do not have a crush on Kang Younghyun._ I told you I just admire him, no crush or feelings, so fuck off with that. _Secondly,_ thank you for buying me these suits. I didn't think that we’d end up having more meetings, you’re a lifesaver.”

Sungjin snorted, but then told Jae to turn around once he had a full tux on. “C’mere, doofus, let me fix your tie.”

“What’s wrong with my tie?” Jae said offensively. Sungjin looked up at him, “Would you like to be wearing a half done tie in front of your not crush of a writer? In front of many people who are looking for professionalism, and potentially cameras?”

Jae flushed at that. “Okay, fine. Next time, let me do it.”

“You don’t even know how to fucking _tie_ a tie, Jae. So no, I won’t let you do it, unless you want to learn how to?” Sungjin asked, and Jae just pouted dramatically.

“ _Drama king_ ,” Sungjin whispered under his breath, getting a flick in the forehead from Jae. “I heard that.”

Sungjin rolled his eyes, and then told Jae to choose one to wear for the meeting. When Jae went to respond, his phone made a noise, signalling a notification.

He picked up his phone, and gasped. “They, they emailed me back!” He smiled, eyes sparkling and all.”

“Yeah, thanks to me.” Sungjin said smugly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, thanks.” Jae said and began reading. Soon, he gasped and almost his phone.

“They want to plan the meeting for _tomorrow_.”


	2. Potentially the Right Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to add some description to this and make it as long as i can because i like where i ended the scene
> 
> hope u guys like this!! leave kudos/comments

It was a Friday afternoon, and Younghyun had been in his office all day looking for people who he could interview to become his ghostwriter. He was working on an autobiography, and his manager felt like if someone lived with him, spent time with him, and wrote notes about him everyday, it’d be easier for him to write.

Plus, he felt like Younghyun needed a companion, whether it was a friend or not. Yes he had Wonpil, but Wonpil was dating Dowoon. Often, Younghyun was alone or third wheeling on their cheesy dates, and he felt bad for his friend.

Wonpil was out getting the two of them tea, leaving Younghyun by himself for half an hour. Once he came back, he saw the blackhaired, fox-eyed boy still huddled up around his laptop, looking for someone he could interview.

All throughout the day, Younghyun kept mentioning none of them felt ‘right’. His manager slash best friend grew frustrated, and decided to go out and get some fresh air, and tea for the both of them.

“Younghyun, take a break.” His manager, Wonpil, told him again, setting his tea beside his. Being the stubborn guy he is, he of course chose to ignore Wonpil, but grabbed the tea and sipped on it. He needed to find someone to become his ghostwriter and help him write his autobiography before the end of today, or he’s going to go crazy.

He sighed, setting the tea down, and scrolled through more writers who seemed to have potential. Though, none of them felt right to Younghyun. He scrolled on the page in a boring way, almost giving up.

That was until he saw Jae.

Younghyun looked over his profile, and smiled, making his manager roll his eyes and walk out of the room.

He, again, ignored Wonpil and the fact he had left, and sat there for a minute. After a while, he sat back up and looked at his laptop screen.

“Park Jaehyung,” He whispered to himself, and reread over his profile a few times. He wanted to interview this man asap.

“Wonpil!” He yelled. The door soon opened, and revealed his best friend slash manager with an annoyed face.

Wonpil sipped his tea and sighed before speaking. “What is it, Brian?”

“First, it’s Younghyun. Secondly, I found someone–”

“You found someone?” Wonpil interrupted, before smiling and sighing dramatically. He sat his tea down on the small table near the couch. He then put his arms on his chest dramatically.

“Oh! My best friend, Younghyun. You grew up so quickly, I think I might cry.” He wiped his fake tears, which caused Younghyun to roll his eyes.

“To interview, dipshit. Someone to help me write.” Younghyun clarified, making Wonpil cut his dramatic act and glare at him.

“Boring. Who is it?” He walked to Younghyuns desk, and the older turned his laptop so that the brown-haired boy could see the screen.

“Park Jaehyung!” Wonpil smiled, and then began to smile evilly, which signaled he was up to no good.

“Pil…Why are you smiling like that?” Younghyun asked, his face full of confusion and worry. Wonpil just shook his head.

“No reason. You’ll figure out later.” Wonpil dismissed, and shifted the laptop so it’d fully face him. Then, he started to type.

“Wonpil! What are you doing?” Younghyun gasped, trying to turn the computer but Wonpil’s tiny, yet strong, hands had a tight grip on it. Younghyun just sighed as he felt defeated, not wanting to fight his best friend and definitely not as his manager, and potentially break his laptop.

He watched with confusion as Wonpil typed with a smile on his face. “And, sent.” He said, clicking the trackpad and turning the laptop back to Younghyun.

Younghyun took it into his lap, and read over what Wonpil had typed. After he had processed what he had read, he looked up, to see Wonpil smiling brightly at him.

“I emailed Jae for you! Now all we have to do is wait and see if he’d like an interview, and I’ll schedule one as soon as possible. Also, no need to thank me. Buy me breakfast tomorrow as a thank you.” Wonpil said.

“Uh, okay, wow. Thanks? I guess.” Younghyun stammered out, looking at Wonpil sheepishly. Wonpil flicked him in the forehead, making Younghyun yell out a ‘what was that for’. Wonpil just rolled his eyes and grabbed the laptop from Younghyun’s grasp.

“I told you not to thank me, idiot.” Wonpil said, sitting on the couch in Younghyun’s office, said office owner’s laptop sitting on his lap. “Also, I took your computer because I’m waiting for Jaehyung to reply. I know that if he replied and you had it, you’d send something stupid and unprofessional since you don’t know how to write business emails.”

Younghyun rolled his eyes, “I do too know how to write one, you just want me to pay you more since you think you’re hooking both of us up. Well, it’s not gonna happen. We’re going to be work buds, anyways, so it’d be weird to have a personal relationship like that.”

When Younghyun finished his rant, Wonpil shrieked as the laptop made a noise, notifying that there was an email received. Based on Wonpil’s dramatic reaction, he inferred it was who emailed.

“Jae! He replied! He said and I quote,

        _‘Dear Managers of Kang Younghyun,_

_Thank you for an amazing opportunity! I’m very flattered that you have seen my work and thought that I had to potential to ghostwrite for the Kang Younghyun. I  am definitely interested, and would like to schedule a meeting with you guys so we could talk about this, and maybe I could possibly be chosen for this once in a lifetime experience. I’m available most during afternoon hours, so if you’d like to get back to me, that would be the most appropriate time to do so. Again, thank you so much for this opportunity!’_

Wow, he sounds so cute and excited to work with you.” Wonpil said, smirking and raising his eyebrows at Younghyun.

“Will you shut up!” Younghyun said, getting up to retrieve his laptop from his best friend slash manager slash _annoying dramatic asshole_. Wonpil just giggled, took a sip of his tea, and then told him to wait until he was finished.

“Alright Mr.Grumpy Pants, all we have to do is wait and see if he’d like to have an interview with us tomorrow!” Wonpil said, handing Younghyun his laptop back with a smile, flashing his pearly white teeth and heart-shaped smile.

“I hate you.” Younghyun said in the most serious tone he could come up with at the moment, which caused Wonpil to tell him the opposite and walk out of the room, leaving Younghyun by himself.

“Tomorrow, huh.” He whispered, sitting on his couch, and staring at the photo that Jae had on his profile.

His hair was a soft blonde, and it looked fluffy, and he had an urge to run his hands through it. His eyes were a golden brown, which sparkled in the lights of the background wherever this photo was taken. His nose was tear-dropped shape, but boopable. Finally, his plump pink lips complimented his face all together.

And, okay, maybe Younghyun _did_ hope Jaehyung and him ended up as more than just work partners, but that’s for everyone else to find out later.

As of now, he needed to find out what exactly he was going to ask this Jae person, and if he should just show up in a casual outfit, or a tuxedo.

Wonpil was probably planning all of this out for him this very second, so he set those worries aside. He closed the laptop gently, placed it onto the table and grabbed his tea before turning off the light and locking the office door. He closed the door behind him before heading home.

In the elevator, he anxiously thought about what would happen in the day ahead of him, but also felt butterflies in his stomach thinking about Jae and his cute cheeks and plump lips. He shook his head and sipped his tea before throwing the now empty cup into the trash can by the elevator entrance after the doors opened.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought to himself.


	3. Inappropriate Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in class bc i was bored and i rly feel like this chapter was rushed and all over the place, so please leave ur thoughts below
> 
> not proof read either i'll check it later or smth

“Sungjin!” Jae yelled in a panicked way. Today was the day of the meeting, and Jae was all over the place. He could barely sleep last night due to the anxiety keeping him awake, so he hopes he doesn’t look too tired. 

“Jae, you gotta calm down, man. It’s gonna go great, I know it. You’re great, he’s great. Together, you guys could literally probably take over the world.” Sungjin said as he tied Jae’s tie.

After trying about six different outfits, Jae was wearing a black suit with a black tie. He wore a white button up shirt under the black blazer. It was pretty basic, but still nice enough he looked professional. His hair was a little messy, but in a way that made it look neat and stylish. 

“There.” He said, and went to pour Jae a cup of coffee, even though Jae argued he could buy some at a coffee shop along the way. Jae stared at himself in the mirror, sighing as he fixed his hair a bit.

“Do I wear my glasses?” Jae yelled as Sungjin walked to the kitchen. “I don’t know!” He yelled back, making Jae grown and bury his face into his hands.

“Alright, whatever. I’ll wear my glasses, just for comfort.” Jae whispered to himself. He grabbed his glasses, ones that had real lenses, and put them on. He glanced at himself one last time before turning off the bathroom light and walked into the kitchen where Sungjin was making his coffee.

“I look fine, right? Like, I look decent. I hope. I don’t wanna mess this up with just my outfit, ya know? Like, that’d suck really bad and I’d hate myself forever. And also–”

“Jae, you talk too much.” Sungjin interrupted. “Make sure you keep control of your mouth or you really won’t get hired for the part.” He snorted, handing Jae the coffee.

“Okay! Okay. I’m sorry. I can’t help it, I ramble when I’m nervous.” Jae argued, taking a sip of the coffee. He smiled to himself when it was the exactly how Jae liked it. 

“Correction,” Sungjin started. “You ramble  _ all _ the time, just more when you’re nervous.” Jae just rolled his eyes.

“Alright, enough of talking about how much I talk. I gotta go, the uber’s here. Thanks for calling them, by the way. I probably would have had a tough time getting a taxi.” Jae smiled, waving before he shut the door behind him, leaving Sungjin standing in the living room in his pajamas, shaking his head at his best friend.

When Jae entered into the uber, he told the driver the directions. The driver smirked, knowing the place Jae was going to, which made the said boy blush. 

He took a deep breath, and tried to think of things to calm him down. He felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach, he felt like he was going to throw up all over this strangers car. Which, can’t happen, because this is a nice car and he doesn't want to pay for the damages he’d do by throwing up his nerves.

He watches the busy streets out the window, which calmed him down a little. He decided to think about music, something that makes him feel like home.

Along with writing, Jae loves music. He’s not the best at writing music, but he enjoys to play guitar and sing. Sometimes, he plays with Sungjin.

Before writing, he’s thought about maybe joining a band or a company. It never worked out for him though, so he decided to make a career in writing.

He’s only wrote some articles here and there, and he’s not very popular, but he’s still a good writer and this opportunity with Younghyun might help boost his career.

Lost in his own thoughts, the driver tapped him on the shoulder. It startled him, but then he realized he was in front of the building Younghyun worked at.

He thanked the driver and paid, giving a tip. He got out, and sighed. His coffee was nearly empty, and luckily Sungjin poured it into a disposable coffee cup, so he threw it out before entering the building.

When he entered the building, he felt the familiar anxiety build back up into his stomach. Everything, just in the lobby, was so  _ nice _ . Everyone seemed to be wealthy. Jae wasn't necessary struggling, but he also wasn't rich either.

He felt out-of-place with his stupid tux, but he just took a deep breath and walked up to the desk. The woman seemed nice enough, smiling gleefully at Jae.

“Hello, there! How may I help you?” She said. Jae swallowed before speaking, “I, uh, I’m here for an interview with Mr.Kang.” 

He felt his cheeks grow hot when he heard that his voice was a higher pitch, signalling he was nervous. He smiled shyly at the woman behind the desk.

“His office is on the fourth floor, right on the left when you get off the elevator. Also, sweetie, I can tell that you’re nervous. Don’t be. If Younghyun chose you to interview with, I’m sure you’re excellent and you’d make a good team with him. Good luck!” The woman said. Jae thanked her and walked towards the elevator.

Once he was on, he tried to calm himself down. The lady’s pep talk helped a bit, but he still felt nervous. It didn't help he had a tiny fear of elevators and he felt as if the walls were closing in him. 

Before he could dive deeper into his panic about the elevator, the doors opened. Jae took another deep breath, which felt like the millionth one he’s taken just today. He looked on the left, and sure enough, the door had ‘Kang Younghyun’ written on it.

He was nervous to knock, and he felt like backing out now. He was about to go open the elevator doors again and go home and cry about how stupid he was to decline this offer, but a voice calling him. stopped him

“Hey! Are you Jaehyung?” He asked, and Jae turned around. He was greeted with a man who had a bright smile and a button nose. His eyes were as bright as his smile, and he seemed genuinely nice.

“Hi, uh yeah. I am. I mean.” Jae stammered out, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand out of habit of nervousness. The man just laughed, and offered his hand. Jae of course took it into his and shook it.

“Hello! I’m Wonpil, Younghyun’s manager. I’m the one you emailed, and I’ll be here to help with the interview! I saw you almost left, are you having doubtful thoughts about this?” The man–Wonpil asked.

“Yeah I, uh, I felt really nervous about this interview. I’m sure I’m okay, I just have anxiety and I’m a little insecure. But hopefully I can still do the interview?” Jae asked, which made Wonpil laugh.

“Of course you can do the interview still, silly! You’re a couple minutes early, so it’s okay. I looked through your profile and writings, and I have to say you’re pretty good. And you seem like Younghyun’s type, so I feel as if you two would work well together. Let’s go on in!”

Younghyun’s type?

Before Jae could further think about what Wonpil meant by ‘Younghyun's type’, he was pulled into his office by Wonpil. Younghyun was sitting at his desk, his black hair parted in the middle, the sunlight reflecting his right side. He looked up, and smiled.

Jae felt his heart race and his knees buckle at that. 

“Hey, Pil. This is Jae, right?” Younghyun asked, standing up and walked up to Jae and offered his hand. Jae froze for a minute, before he took Younghyun’s offered hand. He felt his cheeks grow at and Younghyun chuckled.

“Younghyun, he told me he was nervous. So you have to be nice to him.” Wonpil said, which made Jae flush some more. Younghyun rolled his eyes, and took a seat back at his desk. Jae and Wonpil took their seats in front of Younghyun. 

Wonpil put some papers onto the desk as Younghyun cleaned up the papers he was before working on. “What was that?” Jae asked before his brain could control his mouth.

Younghyun froze, and then smiled. “It’s okay to ask, don’t be nervous. It was just a work thing I was working on, something for the news I believe.” Jae nodded, and Wonpil watched the two.

“Alright, so! Let’s get started with the interview, shall we?” Wonpil said, and Younghyun and Jae both nodded. Jae was feeling more comfortable for a while, but now he felt his nerves build back up. He messed with his blazer cuffs, before straightening up and preparing for this interview.

“Alright, so. I already looked through your resume with Younghyun, and everything looked good. We both enjoyed the writings you did in the previous year. We talked it over and honestly, we kind of want you for this part already.” Wonpil said, and Jae looked at him with shock. He looked at Younghyun, who sheepishly nodded.

“Really?” Jae said, astonished. They liked Jae  _ that _ much? “Mhm!” Wonpil said, and then pointed a packet of papers in front of him. “This is the contract. It’s for six months. Basically, we want you to live with Younghyun. Spend time with him, get to know him. Write notes and pages about him here and there, so that when the time comes to actually write it, he’d have most of the structure and all there would need would be details, which you’ll also help with.”

Living with him? Getting to know him?

“So basically I’m going to be his fake boyfriend for six months and write about him everyday?” Jae said, and then immediately turned red as he realized what he had just said.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. That was extremely unprofessional of me to say.” Wonpil snorted, while Younghyun just smiled at Jae.

“It’s okay. I mean, if that’s how you think of it, sure. You’ll be my boyfriend for six months and we can get to know each other and live together and you can write all about me.” Younghyun said, his eyes turning more fox-like.”

“He’s kidding.” Wonpil said, rolling his eyes but smiling knowingly. Jae just sat there with his mouth open in shock and his blush going up to his cheeks.

“Yeah, I am, I’m joking. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Younghyun chuckled, and Jae just swallowed.

“N-no, it’s fine. It’s okay.” He stammered out, which made Younghyun smiled. When Jae was looking down at his lap, Younghyun mouthed ‘he’s cute’ to Wonpil, which he got a slap on the hand back.

“Sorry, he’s being inappropriate right now.” Wonpil glared his eyes at Younghyun, and Younghyun just smiled smugly. “Anyways, back to the contract.” Wonpil said, facing Jae.

“Basically, like we said, you’ll be living with this doofus–” 

“This is an interview, Mr.’he’s being inappropriate’.” Younghyun mocked, doing air quotations with his hands. 

“I’m so sorry this interview is a mess. Don’t ever become a manager for your best friend.” Wonpil said. Jae just smiled, liking how comfortable the two were. Hopefully, he can be just as comfortable with them.

“As I was saying,” Wonpil said. “You’ll be living with Younghyun for six months, and you’ll have to write about what he does, his habits, what he does in his free time, his writing process, stuff like that. There's no rule about dating, but honestly, I wouldn't suggest getting involved with people you work with.

Jae nodded, blushing at the last comment. Wonpil told him more about the contract, Younghyun and Wonpil teasing each other throughout the interview. As it went on,  Jae grew less and less nervous. He liked how they were just as unprofessional as he felt.

“So, we can give you time to think about it—” Wonpil started, but Jae interrupted him.

“I’ll do it.” Jae said without hesitation. Wonpil and Younghyun’s eyes widened, and Jae just smiled.

“Okay, well. Just sign here, and the contract will officially start! You can always end the contract at any time.” Wonpil smiled, and Jae signed his signature at the place Wonpil was pointing to.

“I guess this is it?” Jae asked, standing up. “Yep, we’re all set.” Younghyun said, shaking Jae’s hand again. There was a small piece of paper exchanged from Younghyun to Jae. Jae looked up at Younghyun, and he mouthed ‘call me’ while shaking his hand like it was a phone.

Wonpil just snickered. “Thank you for interviewing with us and working with us. We’re excited to have you here!”

Jae was escorted out of the office, and he was back into the elevator. This time, he was giddy and felt like a schoolboy who got his crush’s phone number.  _ And  _ he’ll be living with him?

He couldn't wait to tell Sungjin.

He called another uber, and he was on his way home. In the uber, he texted the number Younghyun had given him.

** Jae:  ** hey. thanks for the interview today, i really appreciate the offer

** Younghyun:  ** of course! i mean, how else would i get to live with a cute boy ;)

Jae blushed and smiled.

** Jae: ** how about we get to know each other before we go to the moving in stage?

** Younghyun:  ** haha, ofc 

** Younghyun:  ** what was i thinking

** Jae:  ** dunno

** Younghyun:  ** wanna have coffee tomorrow? we can talk about stuff about the contract or whatever

** Jae:  ** sure

** Younghyun:  ** it's a date?

** Jae:  ** whatever floats ur boat :p

It’s a date, Jae smiled to himself. It’s a date.

 


	4. Unofficial Date

“Hey.” Younghyun said as Wonpil walked into the room. Wonpil just glared at him, not speaking a word. Younghyun, just as wordlessly, turned off his laptop and put it back into the case. After a few minutes of silence, Younghyun spoke up. 

“Did I do something?” He asked, confused to why he’s being ignored by the button-nosed boy. “A little birdie told me you already asked Jaehyung on a date.” He finally said, arms crossed and staring at Younghyun.

Younghyun stayed silent. 

“Younghyun, you did not! You just met the guy and now you’re asking him on a date?” Wonpil said in disbelief.

“Shut up! It’s not even like a date-date. It’s like, getting to know him and talking about moving in type of thing.” Younghyun argued, but secretly smiled when Wonpil considered it a date. He wondered what Jae considered it. 

“Anyways, I’m going on a date with Dowoon. If you  _ are  _ going on a date, just be sure to use protection.” Wonpil told him before leaving the office. 

Younghyun rolled his eyes and yelled. “No one fucks after a coffee date, jackass!” Wonpil had left the door open, meaning many people could hear him. He didn't really care, considering they wouldn't fire one of the best writers who just scored a new employee slash roommate slash  _ hopefully  _ soon to be boyfriend.

He pulled out his phone, and decided to text Jae. 

**Younghyun:** hey

**Younghyun:** same place and time we said yesterday yeah?

**Jae:** yep

**Younghyun:** i’ll pick u up

**Jae:** that isn’t necessary 

**Younghyun:** idc im picking u up

**Jae:** ok 

Younghyun smiled at Jae’s response, as he can feel his annoyance through the phone. He grabbed his keys and wallet, checking if his wallet had condoms  _ just  _ in case.

He went down to the lobby, told the attendance woman he’d be out so if anyone would need to contact him, contact his cell number. She nodded and he headed off to the car garage where he unlocked and hopped into his nice car. 

**Younghyun:** whats ur address

**Jae:** you’re*

**Jae:** and you better not be texting and driving

**Younghyun:** dont worry babe, im not

**Younghyun:** i’m sitting in the car garage waiting for you to text me your address so i can pick you up

Jae blushed at the name.

**Jae:** [address]

**Younghyun:** thx

**Younghyun:** see u soon ;)

**Jae:** shut up

**Younghyun:** thats not what you’ll be saying later

**Jae:** if i could hit you through the phone, i would

**Younghyun:** kinky

**Jae:** will you just pick me up.

**Younghyun:** sure thing

Jae rolled his eyes at how fucking  _ flirty _ Younghyun was being. He sort of liked it, considering he had a slight crush on the author. He’d never admit that this early on, though. Maybe if Younghyun returns his feelings, he’ll let him know how much he likes the flirtiness and doesn't want it to discontinue. 

“Sungjin,” Jae whined, laying on the couch with one arm over his face, the other leaning onto the side. His legs were halfway off, but somehow he managed to stay on the couch without falling off.

“What is it?” Sungjin replied, pausing whatever he was watching on the flatscreen. “I’m going on a date with Younghyun.” Jae said so casually, making Sungjin sit up and pay attention.

“You’re what?” He asked, not believing Jae and Younghyun are going on a date this early. Jae started to giggle, which is when Sungjin knew it probably wasn’t an  _ actual  _ date, just the two meeting to talk about things and Jae being delusional.

“It’s like, not an actual date. We’re just gonna discuss moving in and stuff. Ya know?” Jae said, finally getting up off the couch to stretch. “He’s gonna be here soon, so, I’m gonna have to go get ready.”

“You’re such a procrastinator. Watch, he’ll end up showing up when you’re singing Beyoncé in the shower.” Sungjin snorted, which made pout. 

“And what’s wrong with singing Beyoncé in the shower?” Jae asked defensively. “Nothing, stupid. He’d probably find it charming or something, anyway.” Jae just flipped Sungjin off, yelling Younghyun could find anything about him charming.

Sungjin just rolled his eyes, a habit he adapted a lot after being friends with Jae for so long, and unpaused the show he was watching. 

Jae, meanwhile, was upstairs in his room wearing only boxers, and trying to find an outfit. He wasn't sure if he should wear something soft, such as a sweater and black jeans. Or, if he should wear something more sporty, like a nike t-shirt tucked into black ripped jeans and wore a nike cap backwards.

He went with the second choice, saving the first outfit for an  _ official _ date. He quickly grabbed the shirt from his closet, then grabbed the rest of his outfit from his messy drawers.

He rushed to the bathroom, and set this clothes on top of the counter. He grabbed his towel and put it by the shower, and then turned the water on. As he waited for it to warm up to the temperature he liked, he brushed his teeth.

After brushing his teeth, he took off his boxers and hopped into the shower. He wet his face and hair, feeling already refreshed as he hasn't showered since yesterday morning. 

Jae took his shampoo, and poured some into his hand. He began to lather it and wash his hair, beginning to sing a random Beyoncé song. He then rinsed out the soap, and put a soft conditioner into his hair. 

After his hair, he grabbed his vanilla body wash and lathered his body. Deciding to switch it up, he began to sing Michael Jackson. His voice cracked at the higher parts, but he still managed to add every ‘hee hee’ into his acapella.

He then quickly washed his face in the shower, not having the energy or time to do it after he got out. He turned the water cold for a bit, hissing as it was the total opposite of the steamy water that was just hitting his body.

Jae shut it off and quickly wrapped up in his towel, his hair dripping. He hurried up and dried his body, then getting dressed.

He looked at himself in the mirror, hyping himself up for some time, and then walked out of the bathroom. He went to his room to grab a pair of white nike airforces, and then put them onto his feet before walking into the living room.

When he entered, he saw Younghyun and Sungjin sitting there on the couch, smirking. Immediately, Jae felt his face go red, and Sungjin tried to contain his laughter.

“How long have you been here?” Jae asked, glaring at laughing Sungjin. “Not long. Nice adlibs to your Michael Jackson encore, by the way.” Younghyun smirked, making Jae flush more and groan into his hands about how embarrassing it was for him to hear that.

“It was kinda cute, actually. But definitely funny. You might wanna get an inhaler for your friend here.” Younghyun joked, pointing his thumb to Sungjin. 

“Anyways!” Jae said suddenly, and walked towards the door. “Let’s go. We can leave Sungjin to die, he’s a snake anyway.” Jae pouted, Younghyun chuckling at how Sungjin was trying to defend himself.

When the two walked out, Jae’s jaw dropped at Younghyun’s car. “Whoa, holy shit!” He said, his face full of surprise. Younghyun just smiled, while Jae smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

“Dude, you’re like, rich as fuck. Wanna pay off my student loans?” Jae asked jokingly as he got into the passenger seat.

“Sure,” Younghyun sais seriously. Jae looked at him in shock. “What? It’s not like I don’t have the money for it. How much?” 

Jae just shook his head, “Nah. I was joking, you don’t have to. I payed most of it off already.” Younghyun just nodded, but began to reverse. His arm was on the passenger seat, and his head was turned. Jae blushed as he watched him. He wasn't sure why, but people always look at as fuck doing that.

Younghyun turned around and switched the gears, and began to drive to their destination. “Wanna play anything? I got an aux cord.” Younghyun asked. Jae shook his head.

“You sure?” Younghyun pressed, and Jae caved. “Fine.” He said, which made Younghyun smile. “Play whatever you want.”

Jae smiled, “You like Bazzi?” Younghyun nodded, “I guess. I’ve heard a few of his songs, they didn’t sound bad.” “Alright,

cool.” Jae said, and plugged in the aux cord into his phone.

Bazzi’s album began to play, and Jae sang along. His voice sounded amazing to Younghyun. He sounded like an angel, and looked like one as the windows were down and the sun shone in his face. 

Jae seemed so carefree, and Younghyun liked that. He hopes when they get to know each other, when Jae moves in, he’ll be more open and comfortable with Younghyun.

“We’re here,” Younghyun said, and Jae nodded. The two hopped out, and made their way to the coffee shop. Younghyun opened the door for Jae, to which he blushed and thanked him.

“I’m lactose intolerant, by the way.” Jae said, and Younghyun just smiled. “No worries, you can order whatever you want. Money isn't a problem with me.”

Jae snorted, “You sound like a sugar daddy.” Younghyun smirked, “Wanna be my sugar baby?” He asked, which made Jae slap his arm. “No!” 

Younghyun shrugged, “Fine, have it your way.” Jae just pouted, and looked at the menu. He told Younghyun what he wanted, and told him to specifically tell the cashier to replace the milk with almond milk. Younghyun nodded and told Jae to find a seat.

“I got us some cookies, cause I like them. You’re not allergic to anything else, right? These don’t have any dairy products because they’re made with different ingredients.” Younghyun explained. Jae smiled at his effort.

“As long as they don't have fruit in them, I’m fine.” Jae said, and Younghyun nodded. “They don’t. So, here. Eat.” He said.

“Bossy,” Jae joked. Younghyun just smirked again, “You know it.” He winked. Jae just rolled his eyes, and thanked the universe for making their coffee come right now.

They drank and ate in silence, before they started asking about each other. Younghyun found out Jae had an older sister, grew up in LA, and is allergic to a lot of things. Jae found out Younghyun plays bass, likes to travel, and his best friend is dating Dowoon, a mutual friend of theirs.

As Younghyun rambled about himself, he discreetly added to his phone notes:

_ younghyun likes to travel _

_ likes puppies _

_ doesnt have siblings _

_ is a total mamas boy _

Jae smiled as Younghyun spoke, liking his voice. He was interested in what he was hearing, he’s glad he’s learning more about his small crush slash who he’ll be working with for the next half year.

The two later ended up walking to the park, spending time there until it got dark. They went to McDonald’s to eat, finding out they both enjoy the greasy food.

As they were wrapping up, Younghyun texted Dowoon. 

**Young k:** dowoon

**Young k** : can u and pil clean the apartment 

**Young k:** jaes comin over

**dowoonie:** y yall gonna fuck

**Young k:** not yet

**Young k:** but pls

**dowoonie:** sure. pay me

**Young k:** i got u

“Hey,” Younghyun said, putting his phone into his pocket. “You ready to go?” Jae nodded. They paid, and then left the fast food restaurant.

“Today was fun. I liked getting to know you.” Jae said honestly, and what seemed like a permanent blush on his cheeks. “Me too.” Younghyun agreed.

“Where we going now?” Jae asked. Younghyun just smirked. “My place.” Jae’s eyes widened, making Younghyun laugh. “Chill! We’re just gonna watch some movies, you pervert.”

Jae just pouted, wanting to say something smart, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

“You know,” Younghyun started as they walked to his car. “Hm?” Jae hummed. “You’re cute.” Younghyun said, looking at Jae. He shook his head.

“But you are, Jae. Especially your pout. You pout when you’re upset or don’t get your way, you even pout when you talk. It’s cute.” Younghyun smiled, and Jae pouted cause he was upset and grumpy at Younghyun’s words.

“See!” Younghyun said, laughing. “You’re pouting now!” He went to squish Jae’s cheeks, and Jae whined. “Stop!” Younghyun kept on, but soon stopped. The two smiled happily.

“Alright, alright!” Younghyun said, hands up. “I’m done. C’mon, let’s go to my apartment. You like Marvel movies?” “You fucking know it!” Jae said, making Younghyun chuckle.

“Good, cause we’re gonna have a marathon until we fall asleep.” Younghyun declared, doing the sexy reverse thing he did earlier. Jae just hummed, and let himself relax as the cool breeze hit his face.

The two sat in silence as Younghyun drove, and soon they were at the apartment. Dowoon was at the door waiting, and Jae assumed he was his maid.

“Bro you have a fucking maid, too?” He asked, and Younghyun snorted. “No! That’s Dowoon.” The closer they got, Jae saw Dowoon’s face. “Oh, okay.”

“Money,” Dowoon mumbled, and Younghyun handed him $1,000. Jae started at him in shock as Dowoon smirked, whispered something into Younghyun’s ear. Whatever it was, it made him blush.

The two walked in, and Jae was in awe at Younghyun’s apartment. They sat on Younghyun’s living room couch, Younghyun going on Netflix.

“What do you wanna start with?” He asked. They started with Infinity War, ans Jae fell asleep halfway through. He was asleep on Younghyun’s arms, so he carefully picked him up and walked to the guest bedroom. He tucked him in and took of his hat before playing with his hair for a minute as he listened to the soft snores.

He smiled, and then walked to his room. He went to the bathroom and changed into pajamas, and fell asleep with a certain man on his mind.

—

When Jae woke up, he first noticed was that he was in someone else’s bed. He remembered yesterday and then remembered he’s in one of  _ Younghyun’s  _ beds in  _ Younghyun’s  _ apartment.

He got up out of the bed, stretched, and then fixed the sheets before walking to the kitchen where Younghyun was making breakfast  _ shirtless _ .

“Warn a guy when you’re gonna do that.” Jae said, his voice deeper than usual as he just woke up. Younghyun just chuckled, "Why? Am I too hot for you to handle?"

Jae rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself." He went to sit at the table as Younghyun turned off the stove. "What'd you make?" He asked.

Younghyun smiled. "Food." He then put it onto two plates and set them down onto the table. He looked at Jae, to which he looked back.

The two shared a moment, staring into each other's eyes, glancing at their lips, slowly leaning in.

Their lips finally touched, both feeling as if they found what they were missing. Their lips moved together like a puzzle, Jae standing up and putting his hand on Younghyun's face.

They both ignored the sounds of the door opening, and continued to be caught up in each other. "Are y'all done?" Dowoon's voice said, scaring the two.

Jae pulled away from Younghyun and sat back into his seat. Younghyun just smirked at Dowoon, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Text me the next time I'd catch you two almost fucking in the kitchen." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't going too fast is it?


	5. Confessions and Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated in a week and i feel like i totally messed up the pace ... but hope u guys enjoy leave comments or Perish

After the kiss Jae and Younghyun shared, to which was awkwardly seen by Dowoon, Jae has been trying to avoid Younghyun. Why? Because he was a stupid panicked gay and he didn't know what that kiss meant.

Sure, the two kind of went on a date, but it was just to get to know each other considering they’ll be living together for half a year. Younghyun is quite flirty with Jae, which confused him. Was he always flirty, or was he just like that with Jae? Did he have feelings for Jae? 

Deciding he didn’t want to think about it anymore, he began to continue packing up the stuff in his room. He’s almost done, which means in a few hours he’ll have to see Younghyun again. He really hopes it isn't awkward, or else he’d feel like dying.

Sungjin had noticed Jae just sitting there, so he started to help with the packing. “Hey.” He said, and Jae nodded. “Are you still dwelling over the kiss thing?” Sungjin asked, despite knowing that’s what Jae was doing. 

“What do you think?” Jae said, looking beside him at his friend. “I know you’re dwelling over it. But, like, dude. You’re gonna be moving in with him in a few hours, and you’re going to have to talk to him.” Sungjin said, and Jae rubbed his face and groaned.

“Ugh! I know that! And that’s why I’m dwelling. Do I ask about the kiss? Do I ask what that means? Do I avoid talking about it?” Jae rambled as he taped up the last box he had. Sungjin just rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly Jae? If you’re that worried about it, just ask him. He doesn't seem like the guy to make fun of you or anything, and if you really wanna know for sure or date this guy or something you gotta step up.” Sungjin told him, and Jae nodded.

“You’re right. I’ll mention it tonight when we’re just chilling on the couch or something.” Jae decided, finally letting most of his worries at ease. He was still anxious about the whole moving in with his slight—now bigger—crush and world selling author, but that was expected. 

Sungjin nodded, and the two began to haul the boxes into the living room, hoping the Younghyun will show up soon so that they can move these boxes. Apparently Younghyun said he can haul all of Jae’s stuff, and Jae didn’t have many boxes, so they agreed. 

“Wanna just chill until Younghyun gets here?” Sungjin suggested, and Jae nodded. The two sat on the couch and flipped through Netflix, before choosing some random movie to watch.

A few minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. “He’s here early?” Sungjin asked and Jae shrugged, knowing as much as he did. Sungjin opened the door, and Younghyun asked for Jae.

Jae got up from the couch and walked up behind Sungjin. “Hey!” Younghyun said when he saw the blonde boy. “You ready to take your stuff over to mine?” He asked, and Jae shrugged. “I guess so.” 

He turned away before he could notice Younghyun’s frown. Little did he know, Younghyun was in almost the same position as him. The author was worried he overstepped boundaries or made Jae uncomfortable or confused him. He wanted to bring it up, but he also didn't want to upset Jae.

Though he doesn't want to upset Jae or make him uncomfortable, he’s tired of sitting here being avoided and confused. So, he’s going to mention it later when they’re alone and unpacking Jae’s stuff at his place. He’s realized in the days Jae was away from him, he’s developing feelings for Jae. 

Right now, Younghyun and Sungjin were carrying Jae’s boxes and talking while Jae just watched them. Sungjin told him to come and help, but Jae refused. Sungjin rolled his eyes and told him to grow a pair, but Jae just pouted and sat back on the couch and watched the movie that was playing before Younghyun arrived.

Sooner than Jae would like, Sungjin and Younghyun were done hauling the boxes into Younghyun’s car. Meaning, Jae’s gonna have to stop avoiding Younghyun, which isn't what he wanted to do. Life isn't always fair, in fact it’s always unfair according to Jae, but he has to suck it up and deal with reality rather than run away

“You ready to go?” Younghyun asked. Jae nodded, grabbed and slipped on his shoes, and proceeded to walk past Younghyun. He got into his car and played on his phone waiting for Younghyun. 

“What’s up with him?” Younghyun asked Sungjin, hoping he’d get answers. He didn’t, though. “He’s having an internal crisis, he told me he’d bring it up later. But if you’re wondering if he’s avoiding you, he is. He often avoids people and things when he’s dealing with something internally. He’ll let you know when it eventually gets too much for him, which should be soon since the two of you will be living together now.” 

Younghyun nodded. “Also,” Sungjin added. “He’s often messy, so you’ll either have to remind him to clean up or you’ll end up cleaning up his messes.” Younghyun didn’t know why, but something about that made his heart beat a little faster.

“And Younghyun,” Sungjin said, in a serious tone. Younghyun turned around. “Yeah?” “If you ever hurt him, you’ll be sorry.” Younghyun nodded at Sungjin’s words, his cheeks red and his fear spiked up a bit. 

“Good. Now go, I’ll have fun living alone now.” Sungjing pushed Younghyun out, making the fox-eyed boy chuckle. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to his car. He hopped in and buckled his seatbelt, sparing a glance at Jae.

He admired Jae for a moment. He was beautiful. Jae’s hair was bleached, but it had a softness to it that made Younghyun want to run his fingers through it and maybe other things that aren't rated pg. 

Jae’s eyelashes fell softly against his cheeks as he looked down at his phone. His nose was tear dropped shape and Younghyun wanted to boop it and see it scrunch up and make Jae whine and tell him to go away.

He wanted to do a lot of things to and with Jae, but his fantasy got cut short when Jae looked up at him. “Are we gonna go, or what?” Jae asked. Younghyun blushed when he got caught staring. Even if Jae was trying to put on an act, he too was blushing and secretly liked how Younghyun was staring at him like he was the most beautiful man in the world.

“Yeah, sorry. When we get there, I have something I wanna talk about.” Younghyun said as he backed out. Jae was left there staring at the road in front of them, anxiety rushing into his veins. He’s sure it was something about the kiss or him avoiding the author. He did tell Sungjin he was gonna mention it, but now that it was most likely about to happen, he wanted to back out and run away.

Jae just hummed, and unlocked his phone and scrolled on twitter. Younghyun turned up the radio, and smiled. “I heard from someone you like this song.” Jae looked up. The song that was playing was one of his favorite songs. How did Younghyun know that?

“How’d you know? Who told you?” Jae asked. Younghyun just laughed, “No one, actually. It was just a guess. When you showed me your playlist the other day, I assumed you like’d this type of music. Glad to know I was right.” 

Younghyun turned to Jae and smiled his pearly white smile, before facing back on the road. The smile made his heart race and his stomach turn into knots more than he’d like to admit. 

Jae just sighed to himself and tuned out the world, letting himself get lost in his own thoughts. He ended up falling asleep, his head leaning on the window. Younghyun smiled fondly, admiring how he snores softly and his lips were partially opened. His lips were full and plump, a nice pink color.

He wants to kiss them again. The first time he kissed Jae, it was in the moment. Usually he wouldn't, but he suddenly gained the courage and just did it. He’s sure that’s the reason Jae is, well was, avoiding him, so instead of kissing Jae again, he shook him awake and told him they were here.

Jae groaned softly and blinked awake, looking confused for a minute before realizing where he was. Younghyun smiled. “Sorry I fell asleep.” Jae said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

Younghyun shook his head, “It’s okay, don’t worry. You look cute when you sleep.” Younghyun’s eyes widened when his mouth worked faster than his brain, he was scared he made Jae uncomfortable.

Jae blushed and smirked, “Wouldn't you like to know.” Younghyun sighed silently in relief. “I would. Wanna sleep with me tonight?” He asked, and got an eye roll in return.

“Slow down, boy. Just cause I’m moving in with you doesn’t mean we’re at that stage, yet.” Jae joked, smirking at Younghyun. Younghyun and Jae were both relieved they were back and acting normal, and throughout the afternoon they bickered playfully as they unpacked Jae’s things. Though the two hoped the other was somewhat truthful in their flirting and hopefully returned some of the feelings. 

It was now evening, and the two males were on the couch, feeling tired. “What a workout,” Jae said, feeling boneless at this point. Younghyun snorted, “I actually go to a gym twice a week, if you wanna start joining me.” He looked over at Jae.

Jae looked back, “Shut up. You just wanna see me sweaty and shirtless, pervert.” Younghyun smirked. “Oh, if I wanted to do that, I could do that right now, if you wanna join me in bed.” He joked, which caused Jae to tense and the atmosphere grow awkward. The two weren't talking like that anymore, and instead talked about their childhoods and where they grew up. After Younghyun said what he said, he realized. 

Right. They had to talk about the kiss.

“Hey, I’m just kidding.” Younghyun said, and Jae nodded. “I know. I just.” He sighed, not knowing how to explain what he was trying to say. Younghyun was going to speak up, but Jae held his hand to stop him. 

“The kiss, what was that about? It confused me, and is why I avoided you for a couple of days. I liked it, more than I wanna admit. So, I avoided you because I didn’t want to be played with or for it to be just a huge joke. I know you’re probably not like that, but I’m not as outgoing and flirty as you. I’m delicate about that type of stuff, and I dunno.” Jae rambled, and Younghyun smiled. 

“You like me, don’t you?” Younghyun smirked, and Jae blushed and grew defensive. “No! I don’t! All I said was I liked the kiss!” He tried to argue, but Younghyun knew otherwise. Younghyun knew Jae liked him the moment he walked in there and what Wonpil had told him after his interview.

When Wonpil and Jae hung out, Jae gushed and gushed about Younghyun. About his work, about his writing styles, about his success. Even to the point he said he had a small crush on him, which caused Sungjin, Dowoon, and Wonpil himself to tease Jae for weeks.

“You totally do. You blush around me and sometimes get nervous around me. Sometimes you get super red and shy when I flirt, but you try to hide it with flirting back. Wonpil even told me some stuff. If I’m wrong, it’s okay. But just know I sort of like you, too. It’d be ashame if you didn't return the feelings, considering we live together now.” Younghyun smiled. 

Jae froze. Younghyun liked him? Wonpil told Younghyun to his face about the small crush he has on him? His mind was going into overtime, and Younghyun grew nervous when Jae didn't respond. Jae noticed, so he spoke up. “Sure, okay, I like you! I’ve had a slight crush on you for a while. Sungjin pushed me to even apply for the job with you. Now that you’ve hired me and we’ve been spending time together, my feelings grew. You make me blush and you make my heart race.

“My stomach turns into butterflies and I feel mushy around you. So, you’re right! I do like you.” Jae pouted, not making eye contact with Younghyun. Younghyun just chuckled, and put his finger under Jae’s chin and turned him to make eye contact. Jae’s eyes widened, and Younghyun smirked. 

“It’s okay. It’s quite cute,” Younghyun leaned in. “And again, I like you, too. You’re so cute and I just wanna squish your cheeks and listen to your laugh forever. I wanna make you blush and squirm, hear how you’d moan and whine beneath me. How about we try the second one out, take it slow?” And with the last words, Younghyun grew closer and closer until their lips locked.

The two both felt the world stop, and the space between them heat up. Their lips moved slow until they picked up the pace, Younghyun biting Jae’s lips and entering his mouth with his tongue, swallowing the small moan Jae released. They pulled away, their cheeks red and eyes sparkling. 

They smiled to themselves, feeling like teenagers who had just kissed their crush again, despite already kissing before. “Wanna order takeout?” Younghyun asked, and Jae nodded.

“Also, how about we continue the Marvel marathon we started?” Younghyun suggested, and Jae nodded. “It’s like a date.” He smiled. Younghyun smiled back.

Despite the two sharing feelings and kissing, they both worried of what they would make them and especially how it’d affect their work. But that can be worried about later, especially when Jae was settled in Younghyun’s lap, ranting on about how much he hated but loved Marvel.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chaptered fic and im not sure how it'll go but im excited!!! i hope all the people who hyped me up about this wont be disappointed. hopefully weekly updates, stay tuned!!!


End file.
